thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Selena Cosmos
Selena Cosmos is a District 0 Omega Tribute created by HawkWD. Her District partner is Leo Castor. "You can't do this alone... No one can do this alone. We have to work together if we want to go home." -Selena Cosmos Info Strategy: *Interview Plan: Selena plans on talking about her determination to win and her devotion to her family. She'll be calm and serious, making sure the Capitol knows she has what it takes to win. *Alliance(s): Selena would ally with a group of trustworthy tributes, but no one so strong they could kill her. *Bloodbath Strategy: Selena will run only as far as 15-20 feet to the cornucopia, knowing any closer is suicide. She'll meet up with her allies if she has any, but other then that, she'll run away as soon as she can, not bothering to take out any tributes. *Games Strategy: Selena will find a good place to hide, preferably near some water, and hide there for a majority of the games. She will fight, and kill if needed, but if outnumbered or outmatched, Selena would either climb a tree or run away. She would ditch her allies towards the final 8-5, but would find trouble in killing them later on. If she happens to stumble upon another tribute's camp she'll poison their stuff while their asleep or hunting. Once they die she'll take everything that she didn't poison. Skills: Selena has a great accuracy, and can throw weapons far and still hit her target. Selena is a quick runner, often using her speed to outrun other tributes and weave in-between trees, causing heavier, slower tributes to crash into them. Selena is also a good thinker, and is great with making up battle strategies and traps, instead of just charging enemies. Selena knows about poisons, and knows when food or water has been tainted with it. Selena also knows some survival skills, like making fires, edible plants, climbing trees, etc. She can also swim, but not very well, but enough to keep her afloat and moving at a decent pace. Weaknesses: Selena isn’t no superstar when it comes to strength, and could easily be taken down in hand-to-hand and wrestling by a strong, male Career. Selena is also very loyal, and would find trouble in killing a ally that was very close to her. Fears: Selena's biggest fear is the loss of more family members, and therefore tracker jackers would render her helpless. Weapons: Selena has hunted for most of her life, and is talented with throwing knives. She has a special set at home, but could make due with throwing knives at the cornucopia. Selena also hunted with a blow gun with toxic darts, and is very accurate with the weapon. Selena is also good with poison and could poison another tribute. Appearance: Selena has a chocolate brown hair color with a carmel streak in the front. She has delicate blue eyes that almost seem to twinkle. She also has plae skin due to living in District 0. Selena always has a playful smile on her face, circling her bright, white teeth. Personality: Selena is generally sweet and kind, and doesn’t take pleasure in the pain of others, and therefore likes to help those in need. She is generous, and if allied, would give up a larger share of the food to help the younger tributes. She isn’t fond of the Hunger Games or the Capitol, but keeps this to herself and a few of her siblings. Selena enjoys talking with friends and is very easy to get along with, because she is hardly ever cold or distant, preferring to keep sad events in the back of her head so she can continue on. History: Selena lived in a small log cabin in the outskirts of District 0 with her parents, three sisters and two brothers. Selena's father taught her and her siblings how to hunt in the woods with throwing knives and darts. Selena was happy with her family and had a good amount of friends at school. When Selena was 13 she was reaped and one of her older sisters volunteered for her. Selena watched on TV as her sister was killed by the Careers in the final 10. The next year one of Selena's brothers were reaped, and killed. Selena was distraught from her sibling's death but carried on her happy-go-lucky attitude. 3 days before the reapings while out hunting Selena's older sister broke her arm. On the day of the reapings (her older sister's last) her older sister was reaped. Selena new her sister, with a shattered arm, didn't stand a chance so Selena volunteered, detirmined to win and reunite with her family. Token: Selena will bring a bead neck less into the arena, each bead a different color, representing each member of her family. Height: 5'9 Extra *A fanfiction from Selena's POV and be found here. Trivia *Selena is the first female Omega tribute to be considered for signature tribute. Category:Females Category:16 year olds Category:Volunteer Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:District 0 Category:HawkWD's Tributes